This invention relates to an indicating device having indicating rings which are respectively provided with a plurality of letters, numerals or other figures on the periphery thereof, such as mechanical counters and more particularly to improvements in a portable indicating device having an accompanying writing means.
In the prior art to which the invention is directed, a shaft which rotatably supports the indicating rings is rotated by a knob for resetting the indicating rings. Therefore, the indication is often disturbed by a misoperation during either the indicating or counting operation. The knob is shiftable to an engageable state or to a disengageable state, and the shaft is rotated together with the rings, where are in half connection with the knob, by the knob rotation accompanying the pushing operation of the knob while in its disengaged angular state. Too much pushing force applied to the knob is harmful and causes damage to the fine engaging members.